


Brand Me A Liar And Tear Me Down

by catteo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine always knows exactly what she’s doing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand Me A Liar And Tear Me Down

She can’t deny the thrill that rushes through her, burning triumph racing through her veins, as Stefan _stays_. As, finally, he doesn’t turn away from her. She pauses for a breath, just a moment to savour this succes, and wishes, not for the first time, that she wasn’t trapped in this fragile body that too easily betrays. Once, she’d foolishly allowed herself to believe that this was a battle that she’d already won; a war that wouldn’t need to be fought again. A sliver of dread, its inescapable tendrils finally recognisable, curls in her gut. But even now, in this weakened state, she’s a predator and her blood sings as it recognises the chase.

She can see his pulse quicken as she steps closer, almost feel the breath hitch in his lungs. Her instincts take over, honed from years of being the consummate hunter, fear forgotten as victory sparks electric under her skin. She closes the endless space between them with a raised hand. Marvels silently that anything as simple as muscle memory could be his undoing. Katherine knows that there’s no turning back. There never was. _He_ may have forgotten that he’s her creation, but _she_ never will.

The lies slip through her teeth as easy as breathing. She dances the familiar steps almost without thinking. And then he’s there. _Hers_. And it may have taken lifetimes but, in the end, this was a game she was always going to win.


End file.
